Life With Out You
by zefian
Summary: What if Dean and Sam were kidnapped by the demon at age 17 and 13. What would happen when John catches up with them 10 years later. Dean and Sam have powers.
1. Chapter 1

Life With Out You

What if Dean and Sam were kidnapped at age 17 and 13 by the demon. What would happen when John catches up with them ten years later? Dean has powers.

0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o00o00o00o0o00o00o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

_John_

John in driving to Toronto, Canada after figuring the demons pattern. Finally John gets to Toronto and checks in a motel. John decided to phone Caleb for help.

" Hey, Caleb I was wondering if you could help me kill the demon, I think I am closing in on it," replied John.

" Yah, sure I'll be there, where you at?" Questioned Caleb.

" Toronto, Canada" responded John

" Don't do anything stupid till I get there, k?" asked Caleb.

"………,"

" OKAY!" yelled Caleb.

"….,"

"John?," question Caleb.

" John's here but he's a little tied up," the demon's voice boomed out.

"Let him go," growled Caleb

"I can't do that, he has something I need and he's going to give it to me,"

CLICK

Caleb gathered his stuff together and drove off to Toronto.

_Sam and Dean_

"This is stupid Dean we tried to escape a million times and he always catches us," whined Sam.

" Shut-up Sam!," said Dean.

All of a sudden the door squeaked open but much to their dismay the demon was on the other side.

" Well, well, well you're trying to escape again, over ten years and you sill haven't learned did you," yelled the demon. " Don't try again or ……….well you know what will happen don't you Dean?,"

Dean looked at him disgusted last time he tried to escape he was ripped to shreds.

" Well, now you two go to your training," With 2demons, each grabbing Sam or Dean pushed them out the door to go do their training. But instead of going to the training room they were both pushed into a big white room with two chairs in the middle of the room.

The were pushed into the chairs wondering what was going on.

"Are you going to put on a puppet play, I'm not that interested in watching your puppets run around so if you don't mind I'm just going to sleep, k?" Dean said.

" Sorry there is no puppet show, " replied the demon.

"Sammy do you remember you father, John?" asked the demon.

"Yea, why,?" responded Sam.

"Guess who came to visit you boys," replied the demon.

" No," Dean yelled knowing what was going to happen because his power is mind reading.

Two men came in holding John with a pair of cuffs.

" Dad," Sam yelled.

" Let go of me," yelled John.

" sorry John but I need something that you have and I need it now……or your boys will get hurt you don't want that now do you," asked the demon.

" Give me the colt and then I'll let YOU go," replied the demon.

"Not without my boys," said John.

" There's a problem, they have to stay here with me to do the training with their abilities so they're not going anywhere," replied the demon.

" Can we talk alone," whispered John to the demon.

" You boys sit tight and we'll be right back," replied the demon grinning.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please Review

Just to tell you if you read Crash and Burn I am sorry I didn't update but the last chapter is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Without You : Chapter 2

Really sorry I didn't update for a long, long time. I thought I finished all my stories but I just found out that I didn't. Ok to get this straight Sam and Dean both have powers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let my sons go!" yelled John.

"Umm, no I cant do that sorry," said YED.

"I'll give you the colt, just let them go," said John.

"They are too valuable," said YED.

" Then your not getting the colt." replied John.

"I'll force you to give it to me anyway," said YED.

The demon held out his hand and watched as John grimaced in pain. "This is not a negotiation, John, nor will it ever be. Your cocky attitude has got to go, and I'll have fun in seeing that it does." He smiled as John's defiant stare turned into worry for a split second. "I'll never leave my boys with you…"

"You already have" The demon laughed. "This is your last chance." he held out his other hand, palm up as he walked towards John. " The colt. Now."

John groaned as the pain intensified as each second passed that he didn't hand over the colt. "No?" the demon asked. Very well then." He turned his hand slowly and John cried out in pain. The demon laughed." You can't hold out forever. It is impossible!" He intensified the pain as John screamed louder.

A bright flash of light filled the room, and John fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He looked up to see someone else standing in front the demon, who had been knocked back and was just getting up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After John and the demon left Sam and Dean_

"We got to get out of here and go find dad," said Sam.

"I know, what have I been trying to do for the last ten years," replied Dean.

"Well, I don't see how we can get out of here, they have all the exits blocked!" Sam exclaimed.

" We could… umm…. I can't use my power I've tried that a million times already to get out of this room. " said Dean.

Suddenly the doorknob began to turn, cutting off whatever Sam was about to say in return. "Are they back already?" Sam wondered. When the door opened, there stood a demon they had not seen before. Dean immediately raised his hand to send this demon to hell, but it didn't work ,Sam then attempted to try his powers, but they didn't work on the man.

"Come with me," he said, "we have to be quick."

"Who are you? What are you?" asked Dean.

"I am Castiel an angel of the Lord." he replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's no such thing," said Dean.

"Dean I believe him , I mean we couldn't send him to hell and I believe that there are angels and a God." said Sam, come on Dean he's here to save us you can go call him a fake after we find dad."

The three of them walk down a narrow hall way and come across a small empty room.

"Fine, we go find our dad now," said Dean.

"We won't do anything, you two are going to are going to stay here while I go get John," said Castiel.

" Like hell we are," replied Dean

"You are going to stay here, I can't have the demons catch you again," Castiel said.

" And staying here is better," said Dean.

"Safer here than where I'm going," said Castiel and with that he took off down the hall searching for a John Winchester.

"Well I'm not staying here the guy's a total fake," said Dean.

"I think we should stay here Dean," replied Sam.

"Your taking his advice now?? Come on the guys lying.. Lets go," said Dean and with that he took off down the hall that Castiel we by before. Sam contemplating his options ran to catch up with his brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the bright light disappeared John could see a man standing in front of the demon.

"No, you can't be here," said the demon.

"Sorry, to disappoint," said Castiel.

Castiel swung his fist, hitting the demon to the ground. The demon quickly used his feet to trip Castiel, while he scrambled to his own feet and kicked him. Castiel grabbed his leg as he swung back for another kick, and tossed him to the ground. He knocked him hard over the head and began to speak Latin, ready to send the demon back.

"Look out," John called, standing up. Castiel turned his head as he heard a door bang open. In rushed a horde of angry demons. Castiel had only begun to realize how bad the situation had become when a different door was kicked in.

"Behind you," Dean yelled, running in and sent the demon who had snuck up behind Castiel flying backwards with incredible force. Sam seeing his father is distress ran over to him and helped him up and then Castiel scrambled to his feet and helped Sam haul John to the door.

"What are you doing, what about Dean?" John asked.

Castiel looked to Dean who only shouted at him. "Get my Dad and my brother out of here! I'll keep them busy!"

'No!" John shouted and struggled against Castiel, Sam knowing that it was the only way for them to get out knew that this was the only way promised himself that he would be the one to come back and free Dean from the demons grip. With that last thought him and Castiel pushed John out the door.

Dean focused on two of the demons closest to the door and quickly sent them back to hell, then turned his attention on the others.

"You," the demon Azazel said as he stood painfully and glared at Dean, "will regret that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!

Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon.


End file.
